Lembranças
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Era Natal, Yu foi visitar os idosos em um azilo e lá reencontrou alguém que foi muito importante na sua vida


No asilo taeko em Tókio, um homem idoso observava fotos, nas quais ele estava mais jovem e em todas elas estava acompanhado de um menino loiro.

O Idoso não enxerga de longe, ele usa cadeira de rodas e é muito solitário, desde que chegou no asilo, há 2 anos, ninguém havi ido visitá-ló.

Enquanto isso em uma casa muito bonita, um grupo de bladers discutia sobre o Natal, que é hoje, 25 de Dezembro.

- Então quem vai fazer o quê?-Pergunta Madoka Amano

- Eu fico com a árvore-Diz Kyoya Tategami

- Eu ajudo o Kyoya- Diz Ryuga

- Eu cozinho para a ceia-Diz Benkei Hanawa

- Eu cuido da lista de convidados-Diz Tsubasa Otori

- Kenta e Yu,o que vocês vão fazer?- Pergunta Gingka Hagane olhando para os dois rapazes, que possuírem 17 e 16 anos de idade, respectivamente.

- Bom, acho que eu vou ficar para ajudar o Benkei na cozinha-Diz Kenta Yumiya

- Eu vou visitar os idosos no azilo Taeko- Diz Yu Tendo

- Ok,Eu, o Masamune e a Madoka vamos para o orfanato Star,s Son,s

- Star,s Son,s? Esse é o orfanato em que o Toby e o Zeo trabalham-Diz Masamune Kadoya

Todos foram cumprir suas tarefas, no azilo, Yu falava com a recepcionista.

- Como posso visitar alguém?

- Ali,naquela parede há uma relação com os nomes dos idosos e quantas visitas eles receberam desde quando, eles chegaram aqui.

Yu foi ver a lista, em vários nomes, até que chegou na letra "D" e reconheceu um dos nome, o nome "Doji", na relação dizia que não havia nenhuma visita, o rapaz voltou para onde a recepcionista estava e disse:

- Eu quero visitar o senhor Doji.

- Tem Certeza?

- Sim

- Tudo bem, só preciso saber seu nome e sua idade.

- Me chamo Yu Tendo e tenho 16 anos

- Mas uma pergunta, você conhece o Doji?

- O conheço desde que tinha nove anos de idad, sabe onde ele esta?

- Sim, esta ali no jardim

- Ok,Obrigado

Yu desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao jardim do local, lá ele vou o idoso que procurava, ele se aproximou e disse:

- Senhor Doji, lembra de mim?

- Por favor, chegue mais perto-Disse com a voz fraca

- Senhor Doji, sou eu...

Yu se aproximou mais e Doji consegui enxergar melhor, ele sorriu ao reconhecer o rapaz.

- Yu é você?cresceu muito

- Sim, este ano completei 16 anos

- Eu sente tanto a sua falta, aos 11 anos você foi embora e se juntou a equipe Gan Gan Galaxy

- Eu passei 2 anos com eles espionando por você, acabei virando amigo deles

- Que bom que você arrumou amigos

- Sabe, eu nunca esqueçi o senhor

- É mesmo?

- Sim, eu gosto muito do senhor

- Pegue isso...-Disse entregando as fotos que estavam

- Eu me lembro desse dia, o dia em que eu vi o senhor sorrir pela primeira vez

- O Tsubasa e o Ryuga também sente falta de mim,Yu?

- Sim, mas nenhum dos dois admitem isso

- Ei, eu te adoro e adoro eles também,sabia?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Yu, eu tenho um problema de visão

- Eu sei, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, como vocês comemoram o Natal aqui?

- Alguns saiem para passar á noite de Natal com a família, outros ficam na festa do asilo e outros ficam solitários,como eu.

- O Senhor não quer passar o Natal comigo e com os outros?

- Eu não sei se eles vão aceitar

- O Ryuga mora conosco, se eles aceitaram ele, com certeza vão te aceitar

- Yu,você é o melhor

- Doji, eu te amo como se você fossei meu pai.

- E eu te amo como se fosse meu filho.

Yu começou a chorar emocionado e abraçou Doji, que retribui o abraço, outros que estavam no local ficaram emocionados e alguns surpresos pois o idoso nunca havia demostrado nenhum tipo de emoção perante aos outros.

- Doji, já sei qual vai ser seu presente de Natal.

- E qual vai ser?

- Eu vou pagar sua cirurgia dos olhos

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Sim, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por você

- Obrigado,Yu

- De nada, senhor Doji

Os dois foram até a recepção e a recepcionista disse:

- Parece que você consegui fazê-ló sorrir, senhor Yu Tendo

- Consegui sim

- O Senhor vai leva-ló?

- Ele vai passar a noite de Natal comigo e com meus amigos

- Ok,Feliz Natal

- Feliz Natal

Yu e Doji foram em direção a casa se Gingka e os outros, quand chegaram num dos bladers reconheceu Doji.

- Quem é seu amigo,Yu?

- Você não o reconhece,Tsubasa?

- Sempre esse é o...

- Sim, é o Doji

- Não acredito, o senhor esta tão

- Velho?

- É

- E aí galera, do que tanto falam?

- Ryuga, você sabe quem é esse senhor?

- Claro que sim, é o Doji.

- Pera aí, como o reconheceu tão rápido?

- De longe é difícil reconhecer, mas de perto..

Gingka,Masamune e Madoka chegaram na casa, Zeo e o Toby estavam com eles, há noite a casa se encheu de convidados incluindo as equipes Garcia e Excalibur, Damin e Jack também foram e se reencontraram com Zeo. Yu, Kenta e Enzo conversavam sobre a relação amorosa entre Motti e seu amigo Yuki, os membros da ex-Nebula Sombria também estavam presentes, Selen,Garcia e Benkei Hanawa trocavam beijos escondidos de Argo e Ian, Sophie e Julian namoravam no jardim da casa, enquanto Wales e Klaus conversavam sobre a relação dos dois, Kyoya havia convidado Nile para festa e os dois conversavam sobre várias coisas, incluindo Gingka não ter revelado seu sentimentos por Madoka, ainda, Hyoma paquerava Hikaru que não dava a mínima bola para ele e Doji observava a felicidade de todos com um sorriso no rosto.

FIM!


End file.
